Atlantean's Choice
by XxSeaOwlxX
Summary: When Poseidon blames Athena for the death of his wife, Sally Jackson, he sends his lieutenant and son, Perseus Jackson to the surface world to hunt down any child of Athena. Perseus heartlessly does his father's wishes, however, when he meets Annabeth Chase, will he choose revenge over love? Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**This is just kinda a random idea that came to me… **

**I don't own the PJO characters.. **

**A/N:: no one knows about the Olympians besides the Atlanteans **** if that doesn't make sense, when you read it, it will.**

* * *

_When Poseidon blames Athena for the death of his wife, Sally Jackson, he sends his lieutenant and son, Perseus Jackson to the surface world to hunt down the powerful children of Athena. Perseus heartlessly does his father's wishes, however, when he meets Annabeth Chase, will he choose revenge over love?_

Atlantean's Choice: Prologue

Percy

My eyes took in the throne room over and over again. No matter how many times I entered the place, it always amazed me. The high domed, glass ceilings, the statues of the 12 Olympians that lined the center aisle, the Greek style columns, and how the blue and green glass mosaics on the walls that depicted Atlantis' history seemed to move, it all was still so new to me. It's only been a hundred years since I have been appointed Lieutenant and Second-in-Command to Lord Poseidon, and since my mom had been murdered.

_FLASHBACK (1900s)_

"_You may rise," Poseidon's voice whispered in my ear. Then to the whole thrown room he boomed, "Son of Poseidon," he said, acknowledging me, "All hail, Perseus Jackson Lieutenant and Second-in-Command of Poseidon!" the current swirled around me. When it vanished, clasped in my hand was a solid trident and on the inside of my forearm I had a new tattoo. On the underside of my wrist was a tattoo of a trident—go figure—however, this time it had the letter 'L' intertwined between the spokes of the trident. A thin horizontal line appeared below the tattoo, representing first century of appointment. _

_Delphi swam up beside Poseidon, *not to be rude and indignant, master, but will he be replacing me as l-*_

"_No. I am not cruel, Delphi, the two of you will be partners."_

_*It is your choice* _

_I knew Delphi wasn't happy that I would be working with him. I couldn't say that I was excited to work with a dolphin either. _

"_Honor Guard!" my father called. The guards held up their tridents as Delphi and I swam out of the throne room._

_FEW DAYS LATER_

_The seas erupted, and the earth shattered. The San Francisco got hit hard. The earthquake demolished the city that Sally Jackson had been living. You see, Sally Jackson was my mother and the one and only wife of Poseidon. And now, she was dead. Poseidon and I were grief-stricken. _

_I was standing my father's side in the throne room of Olympus when he ordered who did it. Athena had coolly acknowledged her doing._

"_Why? What had you against her?!" Poseidon demanded._

"_Nothing. It was what I had against you, Poseidon." Her voice dripped with venom, "You marry a mortal against the Oath, produce a son, train him in secret, and then on top of all that you make him your lieutenant! It is unacceptable!"_

"_You have no say in what I do with my son!"_

_I stood there listening to the two talk about me like I wasn't there. I growled in anger. "You didn't want a child of one of the Three because of the power right? That the child may turn against the gods? I wouldn't blame them if they did. The way you are acting right now! Fighting like a bunch of adolescence! You have no right to butt into another's life, even if you are gods. If you raise the child right, then there would be no reason for the thought of treason. If you, Athena, are unable to see that, how can you be called the goddess of wisdom? This is a waste of time, father, we don't need to be here fighting among your siblings. We know who did it. Let us go." I didn't even wait for my father's permission to leave. I let my gaze fall upon the silent throne room before disappearing._

"_Poseidon…" Zeus' warning voice cut the silence._

"_It is not my fault he acted like that. Athena killed his mother. And the boy makes a point." Poseidon countered, "I'll go talk to him." The Sea god disappeared into a spray of water._

_Poseidon approached me as I swam aimlessly around Atlantis. "Percy, you could have easily been incinerated by Zeus. Offending Athena like that was completely uncalled for, leaving without dismissal, not even acknowledging Lord Zeus… however, I am proud of you. You stood up for yourself, and corrected the gods on our incredulous behavior." Poseidon surprised with what I though was going to be a major scolding which turned out to be praise. Talk about unexpected. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Percy, it has been over 100 years since your mother's death. I have a favor of you to ask. I know you have been seeking revenge against Athena. I have been thinking. It is time. I know it is a childish antic, but Athena has yet to be punished," my father's voice brought me back to the present.

"Yes father?"

"I want you to go into the mortal world and hunt down any child of Athena that you notice. Spare those who are small, with little power. they do not serve purpose in this. You must lay low, and do not let anyone catch you, suspect you of anything. You may interact, but do not get attached. This is a mission, not a vacation. You have the usual restraints. The Athenians are half-bloods, do as you wish with them."

I bowed and made my way through Atlantis towards the gate.

* * *

**^^This is pretty much a prologue. It explains why Percy will be/is in the modern world hunting down powerful Athenians. I was told that it's kinda confusing (time-wise) so this should help: Everything that is italicized takes place 100 years before modern day. **

**anyways, if you have any ideas that you would like me to consider, feel free to message me *D***

**just something i need to say: IF YOU HAVNT SEEN THE SEA OF MONSTERS TRAILER, WATCH IT NOW - please do -^^-**

**~XxSeaOwl**


	2. Chapter 1

**There's a little violence in this chapter… just a heads up. It's not much just a little stab XP**

"_I want you to go into the mortal world and hunt down any child of Athena that you notice. Spare those who are small. You must lay low, and do not let anyone catch you. You may interact, but do not get attached. This is a mission, not a vacation. You have the usual restraints. The Athenians are half-bloods, do as you wish with them."_

_I bowed and made my way through Atlantis towards the gate._

* * *

Atlantean's Choice

Percy

I fingered the 5 beads that hung around my neck. Each bead was for every Athenian child. Most of them had no idea what happened, or what was happening. I drowned three, and sliced up two. No one noticed, however, I just manipulated the mist so that none of their friends, nor family, would ever have known them. Ha, for being children of the goddess of war strategy and wisdom, none of them were pretty good at defending our out maneuvering me. The school bell brought out of reverie. I found that waiting in school yards was the best way to catch a child of Athena. I leaned against the thick trunk of a tree as I waited for students to file out of the high school. Kids these days are way too carefree and way too predictable. Every child of Athena would stay after school.

"Malcom, why don't you just take one day off? We're going to the park, you should come," I heard a group of boys say.

"No, it's fine. I'd like to stay. I have meeting with Annabeth about the new plans. I would like to be early as she's always beating me up for being a few minutes late," one of the boys said before walking off. He had _Plans for what? A party? Whatever it was, I had my target. _I made sure that we were the only ones on the school grounds before approaching the kid.

"Hey, do you mind showing me where the bathrooms are?" I asked politely, "I am meeting one of my friends here, but this is my first time here."

"Yeah, I guess I won't be too late. Follow me, who are you meeting by the way?" he questioned.

"um… her names Annabeth…" I wasn't quite sure how this would turn out. I had no idea who this Annabeth person was.

"No way, really? She didn't tell me that anyone else would be at the meeting. So are you into architecture?"

So those type of plans. I had to hurry this up, didn't want to get too friendly. "mind if I ask? Do you maybe have a missing or deceased mother, slight ADHD and or dyslexia, and are you like top in class?"

Malcom seemed taken back, "umm… yeah. H-how did you?"

I leaned over and growled in his ear, "It's a shame you had to be an Athenian." Before he could even react, my sword, _A__naklusmos, _translated as Riptide; was through his chest. Blood dripped from the wound as I pulled my sword out. "I'll save you the pain." I called the water from the plumbing out of the bathroom. It swirled and shifted by my side. "It's hard to watch the eyes dull as the last breath escapes…" I muttered. I thrust out my hand, and the water swarmed around the body. **(A/N I have nothing against Malcolm. He kind just fit with it… ) **I made a fist, the water flushed out washing away the body and the blood leaving only a small bead. "And that makes six," I smirked, lacing the bead onto my necklace. Too easy. I twirled my sword with ease before turning it back into a pen. I slipped it into my pocket. Snapping my fingers, I waited a moment. The mist should make everyone who knew this Malcolm, believe he never existed.

_Lieutenant!_ A voiced buzzed in my head.

_Delphi? What do you want?_

_My, what a way to acknowledge your partner. Fortunately, I shall choose to ignore your rudeness. Athena has been tracking your little…ah…antics and is outraged. Poseidon has asked me to inform you that you should watch your back. Do not let your guard down. She may send her guards after you._

_I see. May I ask you, when is my guard ever down?_

_Well, there was that one time when—_

_You know what? Don't answer that. Percy's out. See ya back in Atlantis soon_

_You ignorant—_I cut the dolphins voice before he could start bad mouthing me. As soon as his voice was gone, my head split into a major headache. No matter how many centuries I would be lieutenant, I didn't think I would ever get used to those telepathic conversations. It's not like the headaches lasted long, but they were painful. It felt like your brain was fuzzy and static like a TV without any service. I blinked my eyes a few times as I let the feeling disappear_. It's best not to linger, I should get going. _ I turned my heel to run back to where I came. Instead, I was facing a trio of Athenian guards.

Their leader stepped forward, "Perseus Jackson!"

* * *

**You guys should all know that I love cliffies! 3 anyways, shorter chapter…I promise the next one will be longer. I just wanted to show how and what Percy kinda does to his 'victims' **

**R&R**

**~XxSeaOwl**


	3. Chapter 2

_**It will be harder to update… I have school now and the teachers are laying it a bit hard in preparations for exams. So sorry for the lack of updates… ONLY 6 MORE WEEKS TIL SUMMER!**_

* * *

_It's best not to linger, I should get going. __I turned my heel to run back to where I came. Instead, I was facing a trio of Athenian guards._

_Their leader stepped forward, "Perseus Jackson!"_

Atlantean's Choice: Ch.2

Percy

I don't want to sound sexist in any way, but I was extremely surprised that Athena sent a _girl _after me, the lieutenant and one of the best fighters under Poseidon's realm. I smirked as I sized her up. She seemed the type not to underestimate though; with long dark hair and black obsidian eyes with a demanding presence. She wore light-washed skinny jeans, white tank top, leather jacket and black combat boots. Her belt held two long dual daggers. Her two partners were both tall, with bulging muscles. To me they looked more like children of Ares, but I guess Athena is smart enough to know that she should have some trained fighters. One man had blonde hair, the other had silver hair. I though it made him look like he was older than he was. The two wore similar clothing; black jeans, white t-shirts, leather jackets and dual daggers. My immediate thought was: Biker gang.

"Perseus Jackson—." She started. I interrupted.

"Before you even start, I prefer to be called Percy. Athena probably told you to call me Perseus. She knows how much it annoys me… Perseus just sounds…sounds too much like I'm in trouble, you know?"

"You are in trouble." I could see annoyance start to make its way through the girl's features.

"I am aware of that. However, I'm not in trouble by my mom or dad. It's like when your parents say your full name. And Athena isn't my—."

"Enough talk! I, Reyna, as well as Aurum," she gestured to the blonde hair guy, "and Argentum," she nodded towards the silver hair guy, "were sent by Athena to end your actions. Whether that means you're dead or alive."

"You think that you can just kill me off like that? Ha, I'd like to see you try that." Almost immediately, both Airim and Argentino, whatever their names were, charged me. I struck and blocked with my sword, but it wasn't as easy I probably made it look. To me it felt like I was fighting one on four. The two stabbed and swiped at me, moving swiftly. After a few minutes, I noticed their style. One attacks, while I use my sword to deflect, the other would come over and strike. I really did not feel like strategizing right at that moment. I called the water to me again. It laced up my sword and roared at my side. "I really don't feel like fighting right now, so please accept my offer. You leave me alone, and I'll spare you."

Reyna hissed, "You really think I would accept that? I don't care how strong you or your water is. I am Athena's strongest warrior; do not think that you can walk out of this alive. I advise you not to 'go easy' on me."

"Oh, but I will," I said dramatically, smirking. I wasn't going to kill them off. That would just make Athena send more and bigger troops after me. Instead of raising my sword against them, I raised my arms. The water beside me followed the motion. Almost immediately, there was a wall of raging water flowing between us. "Nice meetin' you! I really hope we won't have to cross again… until I'm done with this whole… business." I turned and ran, but not before I heard the Reyna girl cussing me out as she relentlessly, and unsuccessfully I might add, slashed her way through the water.

* * *

Annabeth

Really, I must admit. This day was not going how I anticipated. This morning I woke up from the nightmare, not knowing whether it was real or not.

_I was standing in the middle of a huge old-fashioned library. Doing just like I always did in libraries, shuffling through books and piling them in my arms. Setting down my books, I climbed up the oak ladder and slid across the room. Wait ladder? This particular library had floor to ceiling oak shelves barely showing the olive green wallpaper. Rich red carpet was spread throughout the library. Descending the ladder, I almost tripped on the long dress I was wearing. I frowned. Dress? I rarely ever wore dresses. Ignoring the thought, I glanced at the books that I had piled up. All had titles of the classics. However, all were books that were extremely popular in the 1900s. I thought this strange. Before I could question anyone, a young woman approached me. She was tall, and her loose silver dress grazed the floor. Some of her blonde hair was swept up on top of her head, leaving long curly tendrils to drape across her shoulders. She had grey eyes like mine. _

"_Excuse me, may I help you?" I questioned, curious. The lady studied me._

"_I have no excuse for you not knowing me…" she murmured. Louder, " Follow me." With a swish of her dress, the woman turned motioning me to follow. She glided down the rows of books in her 1900s style dress. As we walked, I noticed that everyone else in the library was wearing the same era of attire as I was. Was I in the 1900s? The question was long forgotten as soon as we excited the library. The lady and I were standing in the streets of LA wearing jeans, converse and slick, sleeveless tops. How? "w-who are you?" I managed to get out._

"_Athena."_

"_Like, as in the Greek goddess of wisdom and war strategy?"_

_Her answer was terse. "The exact one." Athena looked over at me, "Annabeth, there is a man that is ah… assaulting my children. Please be wary of him. And do not trust yourself, but follow what your heart says." I shot her a curious look._

"_Assaulting? Him? How would I know who? Don't trust myself?" This lady was talking shit. I had no idea what she was getting at._

"_Assaulting as in harming, going after, and attacking. You will know when the time comes, believe me." Athena completely ignored my last question, instead she handed me a dagger. "Katoptris. Look into it." I stared at her. What? She nodded to me before crossing the busy street. When the pedestrians cleared away, the Athena lady was gone. I was not going to take this joke. Really? Katoptris? She really expected me to believe that this was the blade of Helen of Troy? Curiosity killed the cat, they say. I looked down at the blade in my hand. I wasn't surprised to see my grey eyes looking back at me. Suddenly, instead of my reflection, I saw a pair of deep sea green eyes that blinked once before the blade returned to normal. I gaped at it. What the hell? _

I had decided that it was just a dream… just a dream. But what was the whole deal about the time change?

The day continued on, however, I could not get the engraving of those piercing green eyes out of my head. After school, I had set up a meeting with Malcolm to discuss plans for the new activities center. I know, letting a few high school kids take control of the plans. Not what any normal person would allow. However, Malcolm and I were the top of our class and where planning to major in architecture. The school thought that it would be a good idea to see how well we did. Note that there were going to be professionals to look at the plans. I waited for Malcolm to show up. I glanced up at the clock. _He's 20 minutes late, Malcolm is never late. _Curious, I asked a few of the teachers –who were leaving late—if they had seen him. Their answers complete confused me.

"Malcolm? I don't believe we have a Malcolm in your grade, Miss Chase," each of them answered. I was surprised. I asked again, to make sure that they really believed it. The teachers all nodded again, sure of their proclamation. _Is this some sort of joke? _I knew something was up. People did not just get selective amnesia out of the blue. I pondered on the thought while walking through the premises. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear footsteps running my way until I bumped into a hard, broad chest.

"What the-?" I started.

"Shit, oh gosh I'm sorry." The boy stammered. I looked up. He was tall and lean with broad shoulders and a light tan. He had a mass of black, tousled hair that fell across green eyes. I stared deeper at his eyes. I tried stifling the noise that threatened to escape my mouth. Those—his eyes where the ones I saw in the dagger.

* * *

**Okay, so i've got some ideas for more stories, but im gonna wait until these two (Off the Streets and Atlanteans Choice) get going a little more... **

**R&R**

**~XxSeaOwl**


	4. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I've had a busy last couple of weeks and I hadn't had time to revise and update. So sorry!**

**I haven't mentioned it, but let's just say that they are around 17-ish and in Long Island… **

**Everyone, PLEASE PRAY FOR BOSTON. It's such a tragedy that such things are happening in such a short time. There have been plenty of shootings, and now a bombing. Really, what is wrong with this world? What has it come to? Please keep all those who have been injured and/or killed as well as their families. It's really sad that this had to happen. So many families have been affected by everything that has happened. Please take a little time to pray for/think of those families.**

* * *

_I looked up. He was tall and lean with broad shoulders and a light tan. He had a mass of black, tousled hair that fell across green eyes. I stared deeper at his eyes. I tried stifling the noise that threatened to escape my mouth. Those—his eyes where the ones I saw in the dagger._

Percy

I ran out of the building and down the path. After who knows how long, I looked back to see if Reyna and her posse had followed me. I let out a small gasp when I heard the warriors' vivid language echo through the campus. Suddenly I ran into someone. "Shit, oh gosh, I'm sorry," I muttered. I didn't mean for the word to slip out, but I felt that even the slightest delay could give the woman time to catch up to me. I kneeled down to help the girl up. I found the girl staring intently back up at me with a curious look etched on her face. Okay, so that was a little odd… then she asked something I thought I would never hear.

"Have you seen a kid with blonde hair, blue-gray eyes, a little taller than me? He goes by Malcolm."

_How? What? The mist…. It should have worked… how could she—what? _I was completely taken by surprise. I tried to hide the look from my face; I don't think I suppressed that very well. I blinked. "Umm… no I don't believe if I have. Sorry," I answered quickly. I looked behind my shoulder. No one was coming, for now. The girl was still staring at me, with amazing gray eyes. They were stormy, like Zeus when it's not taco Tuesday up on Olympus. They were streaked with silver and a light blue-gray. She had blonde hair that was thrown into a messy bun, and she wore a loose gray shirt with an owl printed on it paired with dark washed jeans and black converse. I shrugged. I had lived among the mortals with my mother, until she died, and then with my father in Atlantis. In Atlantis, I watched as the world changed above. My father often had let me go up to the surface world and observe the world I had once lived in. I watched as the technology, trends, behavior and population changed. I looked down at my clothes; a plain blue t-shirt and baggy jeans with red converse. "I'll be going then…" I said awkwardly, looking back over my shoulder. I was surprised she hadn't heard Reyna and her posse. As if reading my mind, she opened her mouth as if to say something. I left before any sound came out.

* * *

Annabeth

_Am I becoming some sort of Oracle?_ Just the fact that I had a dream about a boy with sea green eyes, and then meet him… not weird at all. …_there is a man that is ah… assaulting my children. Please be wary of him. And do not trust yourself, but follow what your heart says…instead of my reflection, I saw a pair of deep sea green eyes… _was he the one I was supposed to watch out for? I didn't know. Either way, I wasn't prepared to just believe some dream. I shook the unnerving feeling off as I headed towards the road. My friend Thalia Grace had offered me a ride home. Gazing across the parking lot, I saw her black convertible, and Thalia snoozing in the driver's seat. Thalia was in her usual black attire; ripped-black jeans, white Lincoln Park t-shirt and black combat boots. Her black hair was as messy and spiked as ever.

I jabbed her in the shoulder, before saying, "Hey Thals. Thanks for picking me up." Thalia jumped and glared at me with her electric blue eyes.

"What the hell! I was sleeping!" she growled, rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, whatev. You wanna go to the beach tomorrow? It's supposed to be really warm and sunny. Plus, it'll be Saturday."

Thalia considered the offer, "Sure, then we can go shopping. Girls day out." She added. No matter how goth/emo/tom-boy Thalia acted, she still enjoyed shopping and all that junk.

"Deal. Meet up with me at my apartment at… let's say 11. Unless it's too early for you." I joked. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"I'm not that good of a sleeper…" she muttered, only to get a chuckled from me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You sure you want that?" she laughed.

"No…" then I suddenly remembered something. "Thals, do you know a Malcolm?" Thalia stared intently at the road for a few miles, a look of concentration on her face. I thought she had ignored my question or had not heard me. I was about to repeat myself when she finally spoke up.

"Um… I-I don't know… the name sounds vaguely familiar, but it's so… so distant… why?"

"No reason," I shrugged. "Well, looks like you went past my house…" I muttered. Thalia sighed, "I've been so out of it today… I keep feeling I'm missing something… eh. Whatever, I'll just ignore it." Thalia did a sharp U-turn. I lunged for the handle above the door.

"What the freakin' hell, we could have died!" I shrieked.

"But we didn't," came her calm reply. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car.

"Someday, I'm going to die because of you, Thals…"

"Eh, I have a feeling it's not going to be by me…" she said wistfully, "anyways, see yah at 11!" and with that, she drove off.

~NEXT DAY~

I woke up at 8. Yes I know, we aren't leaving until 11, but I like to wake up earlier every morning. I sauntered to the kitchen. I made myself a steaming cup of coffee, grabbed my laptop and headed for the couch. I was alone in the house, my mom, Helen Chase, and dad, Frederick Chase, had been gone for the last week for business and my brothers, Matt and Bobby, were staying the weekend at a friend's house. I scrolled through my 'architecture' file, looking for the plans to the new building I was planning. I was focused on the screen when my phone vibrated next to me. I almost dropped my coffee. Setting it safely on the table next to me, I picked up my phone.

(A/N Thalia: **bold**, Annabeth: _italics_)

**You better not be on that laptop of yours. *glares***

_And if I am? _I sent back to her. Her reply came immediately

**THEN GET THE HELL OFF THAT DAMN THING! ENJOY URSELF! NO TIME 4 STUDIES OR WORK, OR IM COMING OVER EARLY!**

I looked back over at my laptop. My clock said 10:30. I smirked, and picked my phone up again.

_Fine, come over early. _

**On my way.**

I closed my laptop and put my mug in the sink, before heading down the hall to my room to change. I shifted through my closest, picking out a cute pink and silver bikinis, and a loose, slightly see through, white tank, jean shorts and my flip-flops. I quickly put the bikini on, and the tank and shorts over. I pulled my hair to the side and braided it.

I was waiting in front of my door, with a towel and a pair of sunglasses in hand, when Thalia rushed up.

"And you said you would be coming early," I smirked.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "since when do I ever come early?"

"Let's just go."

Driving down the road with the convertible top down, wind blowing through your hair, and blasting the Beatles on the radio is so much fun. **(A/N I don't listen to the Beatles… the group just sorta fit)** Thalia had finally agreed to listen to the Beatles instead of Green Day or Lincoln Park. The sky was clear, the sun was out, and the ocean was sparkling. It was the perfect day for the beach.

Thalia and I walked along the Warf for a while just walking, talking and occasionally watching the sea lions.

"Is he _talking_ to that seal?" Thalia choked, on her lemonade.

"Is who?" Thalia pointed to a teen about 17 who was sitting along the dock with his legs dangling over the side. In front of him, a seal's head poked out of the water.

"No way…" I muttered. I presumed to make my way over to the boy, but Thalia stopped me.

"Where you going?"

"Just to say hi…"

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "He is kinda cute. You sure it's just to say hi?"

"Just go get us some hotdogs or something" I growled, rolling my eyes. Thalia left, smirking, and I casually walked towards the boy.

He suddenly stood up, the seal disappearing. I forced myself not to flush red. His wash-board abs were extremely well toned. His skin was lightly tanned and complimented the blue, green and black board shorts. Around his neck, was a string with six beads. I noticed he had several tattoos; one on his wrist depicted a trident and a few other symbols and another wave pattern circled around his ankle. He turned around, and right into me.

"Hi…" I squeaked. He was so close to me and I knew my face was red.

"You again." He didn't say it cold-heartedly, but it wasn't completely friendly either. "How did you find me?"

"Find you? I wasn't looking for you…umm… where you just talking to that seal?"

He laughed quietly, "Talking to a seal? No, I was feeding it some of my uh..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "fish taco."

There was a splash in the water beside us. The seal's head had reappeared. A look of apprehension flashed across his face. I ignored it thinking that it was just a trick of my eyes. "Yeah…sure. I'm Annabeth by the way. You are?"

"I gotta go, again. Sorry. Hope to see you around," he said giving me a lopsided grin that made my heart flutter. Then, again, he jogged away leaving me standing awkwardly.

"So… didn't go well?" Thalia joked coming up next to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, he did kinda just leave you…"

"Shut up. Let's go shopping."

* * *

Percy

This girl Annabeth confused me. How can she see through the mist and not know who she was? Who her mother was? I don't know, but I knew my father might have an answer. The Wharf, I knew, had plenty of seals. That was where I was headed. It was well into the morning when I headed down; around 10:30-ish.

As I walked down the Wharf, one of the largest seals swam over to me. Kneeling down on the dock, the seal stopped.

(A/N Seal: _italics_)

The seal dipped his head as if in a bow. _Caput, Leader of this seal tribe at your servi_ce

"Perseus Jackson, Lieutenant of Poseidon King of Atlantis," I replied, "I need your help. I can't seem to be able to contact Delphi, but I need to talk with my father. I have a certain… issue I need to ask audience with my father."

_May I be informed of the matter? If it is not too much to ask_

"Ah… I'd rather not say anything. Eh, I guess saying that it involves Athena shouldn't be too much harm."

_I see._ I could see the wheels in the seals head turning. He was shrewd, I'd give him that, especially for being a seal.

"Would you relay a message to my father or Delphi? Either one is fine."

_I am honored to do such a task for you_

"Thanks, just tell them that Perseus Jackson needs to have an audience with Lord Poseidon. He'll understand." Caput nodded his head again and dived below the surface. Immediately after he was gone, I felt a presence beside me. I quickly wiped the smirk off my face before standing up. What I didn't know was how close she was to me. I turned around, and we were so close that our bodies where legitimately touching. She separated quickly, flushing red.

"Hi…" she squeaked. I had to admit, she was kinda cute when she was all flustered.

"You again," I muttered, "How did you find me?" I knew she wasn't looking for me, but the last bit came out partially out of habit and partially out of curiousity.

"Find you? I wasn't looking for you…umm… where you just talking to that seal?"

I chuckled, _I was talking to a seal_… "Talking to a seal? No, I was feeding it some of my uh..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. I'm not the best liar… "fish taco."

There was a splash in the water beside me. The seal's head had reappeared.

_He would like to speak with you immediately. He said to meet him at the palace as soon as possible. He will wait until 4:30 tonight before he will be gone again._

"Yeah…sure. I'm Annabeth by the way. You are?" The girl was saying.

"I gotta go, again. Sorry. Hope to see you around," I said hurriedly. I felt bad leaving her hanging again, but I had to get to Atlantis as soon as I could.

* * *

…**And there you go. I hope its long enough for the wait guys! I still feel really bad about keeping you all waiting… **

**R&R**

**~XxSeaOwl**


	5. Chapter 4

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Yes, this took forever to update, I know. No need to tell me off…**

* * *

_There was a splash in the water beside me. The seal's head had reappeared. _

He would like to speak with you immediately. He said to meet him at the palace as soon as possible. He will wait until 4:30 tonight before he will be gone again.

"_Yeah…sure. I'm Annabeth by the way. You are?" The girl was saying._

"_I gotta go, again. Sorry. Hope to see you around," I said hurriedly. I felt bad leaving her hanging again, but I had to get to Atlantis as soon as I could._

* * *

Annabeth

I couldn't believe he just left me there, _again._ I sighed, _The nerve of that boy._

I was walking next to my extremely irritating, annoying, aggravating, pine-cone-faced friend as we strolled through the mall.

"Annie-" she began but I cut her off.

"Don't call me Annie." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Are you thinking about what I think I know you're thinking about?" she giggled, nudging me in the ribcage with her elbow.

"What's that supposed to mean Thals?" I grumbled back. _The boy at the wharf-_

"The boy at the beach- you're thinking of him aren't you?" she accused me with a poke to my chest.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" I mumbled, a slight blush warming my cheeks. _Dammit, how'd she know? _I thought angrily to myself, mentally scolding myself for obviously making it too obvious… _Then again, she's Thalia… she's always in others business…wait? When did that boy become my business? Argh!_

"Well, the blush on your cute little cheekies makes me think that I guessed right, and-" she paused for effect, "you've had this off-in-the-distance look on your face."

"And if I am, which I'm_ not_," I added hastily, giving her a pointed look, "why would you care?"

"Because, Annie, I am your bestest friend in the whole entire world. So tell me, oh wise one, why wouldn't I be interesting in my bff's love life? I mean like total meddle time!" she clapped her hands to her mouth when I glared at her, "oh, did I say meddle? I meant-um, mealtime. I mean it is like uh-" Thalia pulled out her phone in a swift motion, "it's almost one and I haven't gotten anything for us to eat yet…so why not?" she gave me a grin and her electric blue eyes glittered in the sun.

"Nice save Thals," I teased

"Anything for you Annie," She laughed back.

I grinned and together we set off to find something to eat. However, I still couldn't erase the green eyed, black haired boy from my thoughts. Why was I so drawn to him? Curiosity? I didn't have time to think about it as Thalia dragged me into a loud, busy diner.

We were seated by a tall waitress with her dirty blonde hair pulled up into a tight ponytail. She asked us for our orders and Thalia ordered two hamburgers and fries.

"Anything else? Maybe something to drink?" she asked us in her bored tone.

"Water please, with a lemon if possible, thank you" I answered, "Thals?" I asked mudging her with my elbow.

"Uh, I'll just have a coke"

The waitress nodded and strode off. Thalia and I continued our previous conversation about the boy we saw at the wharf.

"So, was he cute? Oh! Did he have abs?" Thalia asked eagerly

"No, and yes…" I tried to sound bored with the conversation, but apparently I wasn't doing to well.

"Oh come on Annie, he was cute wasn't he?"

"No…he wasn't cute, he was hot. Very hot." I admitted reluctantly

"Ooooo, Annie's gotta a crush!" she laughed loudly

"Shut up!" I hissed angrily at her, slapping her lightly on the shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw our waitress coming towards us with a tray of drinks and burgers. Suddenly, there was a loud roar of an engine outside. The whole dinner swung their heads towards the glass doors as a large burly man stalked through the entrance. He wore a tight t-shirt that was slashed across the chest, a black leather jacket, loose dark-washed jeans, and combat boots. as he strode in, he causally slipped off his pair of gloves while scanning the room. He met my gaze and I couldn't help but feel like his eyes were burning holes though his dark shades and into my skull. In a few long strides he was seated at our table. I noticed that the whole diner seemed to freeze, like everyone stopped talking, maybe it was because of the giant man that was casually cleaning his fingernails with a hunting knife.

I cleared my throat, "may I-uh, help you?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm looking for someone, someone in particular. I'm sure you've seen him, knowing your blood." He said. His voice was deep and dangerous and I knew instantly that even talking to him, he could seriously mess you up, bad. Not that I didn't figure that out already, I mean he was cleaning his fingernails with a hunting knife.

"I'm sorry sir-" I started, confused by what he meant

"Ares" he corrected, slightly amused

"Ares, I'm sorry but I don't know who this 'someone' is." I repeated.

"Ah, he'll be the death of you." he said with smug look, "I'm sure you've been warned? Never helps though, they're always so curious…" he trailed off, "I'd better go find my quarry again, it seems like you're no help to me." He grinned at us and gave us a slight nod and then, I don't know what happened, maybe I passed out or something because the next thing I knew the diner was up and running again.

* * *

Percy

I dove deeper into the blue, a white trail of bubbles following. Fish trailed me whispering in my head. _Welcome Lieutenant_ filled my head as more and more sea creatures came to greet me. I acknowledged them with a nod. Most swam away after a little bit, but some stuck with me until I saw the gates of Atlantis in the distance. Light, silver-blue fins appeared along my forearms and my fingers and toes had acquired a slight webbing.

I was allowed through the looming gates without a second glance. I was greeted with friendly and respectful bows as I passed through the villages surrounding the palace. The children stopped playing along the streets and stood respectfully by their mother's sides. Honestly it was slightly unnerving to have all the Atlanteans bowing. I heard a gasp and a short whimper. I looked up scanning the crowd, when I felt a tug on my shorts. I looked down, a small girl was gripping the leg of my swim trunks in her small fist.

"Hello mister" she said, her voice steady and calm. I saw, what I assumed her mother, frantically trying to get to her daughter. "be careful." it was a statement, and one that completely confused me. Be careful? I don't know how many times I've been told that.

"Excuse me, but what am I being careful of?" I questioned patiently.

The girl took a deep breath, "Mister Triton is not happy. He has been very mad at you because he is jealous. That's what my mommy told Me." she pointed to her mother, who now was begging for forgiveness. I kneeled down so that I was at her eye level.

"Thank you for being concerned and warning me. I will be very careful. Go on, and tell your mother to stop fretting. I'm not a bomb about to explode." I patted her head gently as I stood up and continued my way towards the palace. I waved lightly at the mother of the young girl, who in return, blushed deeply and waved back. A tight smile made its way along my lips. I didn't like it how everyone treated me like I was different. Just because I was lieutenant didn't mean that the Atlanteans had to fear me. I appreciated respect, but I didn't like fear. I pondered on that topic; however, my thoughts were pulled from my mind as I was intturupted.

"Hello, _brother." _Triton seethed, blocking my path. He was a brunette with aqua eyes, unlike my raven black hair and emerald eyes. Along his forearms were thick dark, navy fins.

"I would love to have a fracas with you, but I am in quite the hurry." I deadpanned, making a move to go around my so-called brother.

Triton moved to block my movements. "I'm not asking permission, Perseus." I saw read when he used my full name. He was asking for it.

_Control, Perseus, keep control. Calm, boy, calm. Do not let anger rule your actions._ Delphi's words seeped into my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Opening them, I answered cooly, "I don't need your permission to enter freely. Let me pass." I was determined to hold my head high and not let my so called brother get to me. Triton narrowed his eyes and a steely expression crossed his face. As fast as a Mako **(A/N it's a shark…) **he had me pinned to a wall; a dagger held at my throat.

Triton snarled, his teeth clenched. "You think that you're better than me. That just because father likes you better, you're better than me. I'll show you. I am better than you. I can best you in a spar. I can—."  
"Then kill me. Kill me, and take my place if you believe you are so much better than me. The knife is there, but is the want?" Triton's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Kill me." I repeated, my voice calm.

"I-I-I…" he started to shake ever so slightly, his steadiness lost. However, he steeled up again. "You want father to hate me isn't that it? Even with you dead, you will still be father's favorite…"

"Ahh, so that is what it is about. You're merely jealous. You're jealousness is coming right around and taking a bite out of your ass. Did you know? You're actions are caused by how you feel, but they are only harming you more. If you can't even notice that, you aren't ready for the title lieutenant, brother." I could see he was really pissed now. The dagger shook at my throat, his jaw was clenched and his eyes were stormy narrow slits.

"Watch your words, I am the one holding the dagger," he seethed.

"This is foolishness, brother, put the dagger down and you won't be punished."

"You're scared… you're scared… Perseus Jackson is scared!" Now I was sure he was slightly crazy. The gleam in his eyes and the way he laughed proved it enough to me.

"In your dreams." My voice was steady and calm, but I was seeing red. I could easily twist the dagger from his hand, and that was exactly what I did. My hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. My fingers clamped down hard, turning my knuckles white. I wrenched downwards, and the dagger clattered to the ground. Triton cried out and grasped his wrist gasping through the pain. "I gave you a chance, did I not?" I said tightly. I stepped past him and made my way down the winding halls of the palace.

* * *

Poseidon

I turned around from my desk as Perseus cautiously slid between the large coral doors.

"Perseus, my son. I understand that you have some interesting news for me. But first, how is the assignment going?" I laced my fingers and studied my son. He was a handsome boy. High cheekbones, a long graceful sloping nose, slender and lean body, shifting sea green eyes, wavy mass of raven hair. He looked much like his mother.

"It is going well. I presume that Lady Athena is mightily pissed at my actions, however… about what I wanted to talk about. Her name is Annabeth. She is the most Athenian that I have come across. She has the whole look, the way she's built and the way she thinks. Father, she can see through the mist. But she doesn't know about any… any of this," Percy gestured vaguely with his arms. "she may as well suspect me about her friend Malcolm. Father, I can't just kill her like the others. She knows—she is aware of what is happening, but she doesn't understand it."

I nodded and stared past Perseus. " Don't harm her. We may be able to use her to through to Lady Athena." I was aware of Percy leaving the room and silently closing the door behind him.

* * *

**So… I'm not sure how fond of this chapter I am… **

**R&R**

**~XxSeaOwl**


End file.
